


无人之境

by Chocoicy



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angel! Harold Finch, Demon! John Reese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: 恶魔邀请天使一起过圣诞节。or论恶魔尾巴的妙♂用♂or「惊天动地 只可惜天地亦无情不敢有风 不敢有声 这爱情无人证飞天遁地 贪一刻的乐极忘形好想说谎 不眨眼睛 似进入无人境即使间 整个约会情调幽暗似地下城还是算温馨多么想跟你散步桥上把臂看着风景但是我清醒月亮总不肯照亮情欲深处那道背影你我像快快乐乐 同游在异境浪漫到一起惹绝症不想说明 只想反应」—— 陈奕迅《无人之境》





	无人之境

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源自特特在微博上的好兆头au小段子 → https://m.weibo.cn/2657207540/4378663895845302  
> 这篇是续篇，请先去看了特特的小段子。  
> 说是好兆头au，但是我因为前几天忙到冒烟所以只看了一集，这篇文的设定全部源自《圣经》和我自己的想象。  
> 我不知道纽约圣诞有没有烟火汇演，我只知道新年有，不过这都是个au了，就当作有吧（。  
> 文中引用改写扭曲了不少《圣经》的内容，我自己是基督徒所以写起来也有点不好意思，但是想想艺术不能跟这么些杂七杂八的东西混为一谈，不过如果介意的人还是不要看了。

John有些后悔让Harold喝酒了，他以为天使们在天堂喝的都是玉液琼浆，谁能想到这天使酒量这么差啊。不不不，别误会，Harold可不会发酒疯——他毕竟是个天使嘛——可谁能告诉他现在是什么个情况？

 

跟他嘴里喃喃自语着连John都不太能听得清的模模糊糊的希伯来语相比，天使浅蓝色的双眸却令人讶异的清明。Harold紧紧盯着John，首先是从他头顶不听话地翘起的几根发丝开始，扫到他灰绿色的眼睛，然后是长而卷翘的睫毛、鼻子上的凹陷、突出的喉结、藏在衣领下若隐若现的锁骨，最后来到修长的双腿和被袜子包裹着的细细的脚踝。John感觉自己正在Harold的目光下被缓慢而不容抗拒地剥了个精光。

 

时间要倒退到两个小时之前，今天是人类狂欢的夜晚，John也趁机邀请救了自己一命的Harold跟他一起过圣诞节。虽然John不愿意在这个普天同庆的日子再蛊惑什么人犯罪，但如果能阻碍一下天使的工作，回去也好交差——起码John是这么跟自己解释自己的动机的。

 

圣诞灯饰大概不如天堂富丽堂皇的装饰，绚丽的烟火又不如地狱的火焰，John突然发现自己其实没什么地方可以带Harold去的。不过Harold倒是十分的自得其乐，但John猜那是因为人群中的快乐已经足够多了，Harold大概可以提早下班。他们站在中央公园涌动的人潮中，John松松的搂着Harold的肩膀以防他被撞倒，被男女老少撞来撞去的John差点忍不住要伸出翅膀来把四周的人群撞开。这时烟火砰的一声在天上炸开，Harold笑着微微转过头去看了看身旁的John，John看着五颜六色的图案映在Harold在路灯下变成天蓝色的瞳孔上，想要收回自己不久前对烟火的评价。

 

烟火汇演结束后，Harold邀请John到自己的图书馆去吃火鸡——「礼尚往来」，Harold是这么说的。他们在回图书馆前去餐厅外带了半只烤好的火鸡，其实大部分餐厅的火鸡都已经售罄了，但Harold耍了点小手段把火鸡弄到手，然后John在得知Harold的图书馆有珍藏的红酒后又去买了点水果。最后John一手拎着装着火鸡的外卖盒，一手拎着一袋不同种类的水果，跟在Harold身后走在废弃图书馆的楼梯上，而Harold正在兴高采烈的把这座图书馆形容为「失落的西方文明」，语气中带点为自己找到这么一个地方而炫耀的意味。

 

Harold是阅读量惊人，但书本可没有告诉他恶魔擅长做圣诞红酒。在Harold慢慢的吃着烤火鸡时，恶魔把红酒倒入了一个大玻璃杯中。John把切成丁的橘子、柠檬和苹果放到红酒中，打了个响指杯子就悬浮在半空中，杯子下冒出了细小的火焰。在红酒煮沸前John又加入了少量不知道从哪儿变出来的丁香和肉桂，还加了点蜂蜜和白兰地。

 

Harold举着火鸡肉的手悬在半空中，惊叹的观赏着恶魔的「魔术」，John凑过来就着Harold的手把火鸡肉吃了，舌尖舔了一下Harold的手指。「果然很好吃呢！」，John眯着眼睛对Harold说。Harold赶紧埋头继续吃，装作什么都没发生。

 

John把已经做好的圣诞红酒倒进红酒杯中，Harold接过后喝了一口，忍不住发出一声满足的叹息。圣诞红酒甜丝丝的，Harold不知不觉中就已经续了四次杯。John看着天使的脸颊和脖子以肉眼可见的速度红起来，只觉得可爱，他不知道有什么正在等着他。

 

把红酒分着喝完后，天使和恶魔都已经不能自控地把翅膀展露出来了，Harold着迷地看着John的黑色翅膀和尾巴，他看到过John的黑猫本体，但John在伤好了后大部分时候都是以人类的形态出现在他面前的。

 

最后一滴红酒从John的嘴角滴落，划过他瘦削的下颚，经过他的喉结，最终隐没到黑色衬衫的衣领下。Harold的目光顺着酒液移动，欣赏着眼前的恶魔，终于明白了为何他们总是以「诱惑者」的形象出现在传说和书中[1]。天使与恶魔本同源，他们都有着完美的容貌，但Harold不敢把自己跟John作比较——他不会对自己的外表自卑，他知道自己看上去亲切和善，让人忍不住想要亲近、想要信任，但John的外表可以用美丽来形容，如果谁胆敢直视John的眼睛，相信灵魂都会被他勾走，无怪乎恶魔们总是能成功盗取脆弱的人类的灵魂。

 

John把翅膀伸展开来，有点骄傲地展示着自己，Harold伸手摸了摸翅膀上的羽毛，恶魔的翅膀的手感跟他在黑猫形态下的毛发有点像，都是光滑柔顺的。明亮之星，早晨之子啊，你何竟从天坠落？[2] Harold有点可惜地向前走了一步，口中喃喃着John的名字——「耶和华的恩赐」[3]，多么讽刺。美丽的John、聪明的John、善良的John，如果他不是一位坠天使，如果他可以把他带回家，如果——

 

John的尾巴突然伸到天使的身后，缠绕着天使的腰肢把本来已经很近的距离缩得更短，天使蓦然间清醒了过来。Harold不敢再看着John的眼睛了，他咬着嘴唇抑制住全身的颤抖——可能是为了自己差点被恶魔诱惑到而感到后怕，可能是为了自己失去自控力而感到愤怒，又或者，只是因为欲望。

 

John低下头亲吻Harold，把已经被咬得发白的唇瓣从他的牙齿下解救出来。Harold发出一声短促的喘息，然后仿佛用尽全部的意志力把John推开，但真正落到John身上的力度却只是轻轻一抚。

 

「这算什么？」Harold问道。

 

「一次报恩。」John轻声说道。

 

「这难道不会……」Harold的手毫无意义地在空气中比划着什么，「违反什么规条吗？」

 

「送礼不会。」John笑着说，留意到与天使的话语所表达的意思相反，洁白的翅膀已经包裹住了两人。

 

Harold瞪大眼睛，「你把自己当作一个礼物？」

 

John的睫毛扇了扇，视线焦点就从Harold的嘴唇移到Harold的双眼，问道，「你还满意——」

 

句尾的语气词被天使突然撞上来的嘴唇打断，John满意地在Harold口中尝到自己做的红酒混合着果香的气味，Harold用力地吮吸着John的唇瓣和舌头，仿佛一放松面前的恶魔就会被带走，从此不得相见。

 

他们一边亲吻一边尝试把对方身上的衣物都脱掉，John的皮带不知道为什么那么难解开，Harold不耐烦地皱皱眉，手轻抚过John的臀部，John身上所有剩余的衣物都化为灰烬。John忍不住笑出声来，然后被多余的唾液给呛到了。Harold拍拍John的背部半心半意地给他顺气，其实却被John因为咳嗽而通红且湿润的眼眶吸引了注意力。

 

Harold打了个响指，他们脚边便出现了一张床垫。Harold紧贴着John的身体，两人一起倒在了床垫上。终于顺过气来的John调笑道，「你真的不应该这么滥用法力的。」

 

「这才是做天使的好处不是么？」Harold戏谑地笑了笑。John听罢不禁挑起了眉毛，看来这个天使并不如自己想象中的正经死板和墨守成规，不过也是，墨守成规的天使又怎么会拯救一只被打回原形的受伤的恶魔。

 

Harold抓住John在自己已经挺立的阴茎上作乱的尾巴，他可不想这么快就缴械投降，「去给你自己扩张吧。」

 

John惊讶地瞪大眼睛，但是Harold正在自己胸前的两点上揉搓着的手却停了下来。John发出一声不满的呻吟，「我要……」而Harold的回应是指示性的挑了挑眉，示意如果想要得到什么就必须得先付出努力。

 

John只好跪趴在床垫上，甩了甩尾巴然后小心翼翼地伸进自己的后穴。恶魔的尾巴其实不如远看般光滑，尾巴上细小的黑色绒毛蹭着穴道让他瘙痒难耐，John庆幸自己已经趴了在床上，要不然肯定会腿软而跪下来——不过也不是说他不愿意跪在天使的面前……John吞了吞口水，他的双臂快要承受不起他身体的重量了。Harold就跪坐在一步之遥的位置上观赏着，由始至终都没有碰到过John，John却觉得Harold的目光像是有了实体似的，被他眼神扫视过的皮肤都会发起热来。这实在是太多了，他尾巴上的绒毛都炸了起来，好像有了自主意识般地轻微抽动，他从喉咙里发出一声呜咽，他快要忍不住向天使求饶了。

 

仁慈的天使终于决定放过他，Harold膝行两步贴近恶魔的身体，手轻抚John的背部一直到尾椎，然后又重复了两遍上下抚摸的动作，恶魔的翅膀在Harold的安抚下耸拉到身旁两侧。「我要……」John的声音颤抖着。

 

「嘘……嘘……」Harold一边轻声安慰着John，一边帮助John把尾巴抽出来，尾巴完全抽出后穴的刹那John倒抽了一口凉气，Harold捋了捋恶魔沾满了因为情动而分泌出来的体液的尾巴，上前伏在John的背上，恶魔的尾巴在Harold靠近的瞬间便立刻缠住了Harold的大腿。

 

Harold的阴茎在John的穴口处蹭了蹭，然后缓慢而坚定地挺入。恶魔舒了一口气，这是他几千年来第一次真心地想要感谢上帝。Harold把手伸到John的身前，柔软的手碰到John的阴茎时，恶魔的翅膀无力地小幅度扇了扇，旁边办公桌上打开的书页被风吹得哗哗作响。Harold配合着自己抽动的节奏撸动着John的阴茎，直到感觉缠在自己大腿上的尾巴绞紧了，知道差不多是时候了，便加快了速度，每一下挺动都整根没入到恶魔的穴道中。

 

John无法控制自己的呻吟，「我要……」我要升到高云之上。

 

John感觉自己的心脏在抽痛，「我要……」我要与上位者同在。[4]

 

John不知道原来坠天使还可以更加堕落，堕落到阴间，堕落到坑中极深之处。[5]

 

Harold与John同时射了出来，John止不住地喘息，听起来却像是没有眼泪的抽泣。John回头索吻，Harold深深的吻住他，因为他在对方眼中看到了与自己同样的情感。John对Harold来说不再是一个有点奇怪的恶魔，Harold对John来说不再是一个在漫长的时间长河里用来打发时间的小小兴趣，他们之于对方都不再是某个天使或者某个恶魔，而是支撑自己继续走下去的动力，是同游在异境[6]的唯一旅伴。

 

Harold不会追随John，John也不能追随Harold，但是他们还拥有接下来的一千年、两千年、三千年……直到那最终的审判[7]。

 

END

 

注解：

[1] 指撒旦在《圣经》中的形象：魔鬼擅长用各种方法引诱人，从马太福音4:1-11可见。

[2] 《圣经》以赛亚书14:12：「明亮之星，早晨之子啊，你何竟从天坠落？你这攻败列国的何竟被砍倒在地上？」原文这句话是用来形容撒旦的，本文Harold用前半句形容同为坠天使的John。

[3] John这个名字出自希伯来语יוֹחָנָן，意思是耶和华的恩赐。

[4] 《圣经》以赛亚书14:14：「我要升到高云之上；我要与至上者同等。」原文的「至上者」指的是上帝，本文设定Harold是高阶天使，所以「与上位者同在」只是表达想要与Harold永不分开。以赛亚书第十四章中撒旦说了四个「我要」，由此可见撒旦贪婪和欲望强烈的形象，本文John的几个「我要……」也是呼应这个形象。

[5] 《圣经》以赛亚书14:15：「然而，你必坠落阴间，到坑中极深之处。」

[6] 出自陈奕迅的《无人之境》的歌词结尾：「你我像快快乐乐同游在异境」，本文标题同样出自这首歌。

[7] 最终的审判指的是《圣经》启示录中对末日的形容。启示录20:10-13：「那迷惑他们的魔鬼被扔在硫磺的火湖里，就是兽和假先知所在的地方。他们必昼夜受痛苦，直到永永远远。我又看见一个白色的大宝座与坐在上面的；从他面前天地都逃避，再无可见之处了。我又看见死了的人，无论大小，都站在宝座前。案卷展开了，并且另有一卷展开，就是生命册。死了的人都凭着这些案卷所记载的，照他们所行的受审判。于是海交出其中的死人；死亡和阴间也交出其中的死人；他们都照各人所行的受审判。」

**Author's Note:**

> 我发现我还真是不会写pwp，这算是porn with plot才对吧（笑）。  
> 本来只是想满足一下特特摸个鱼写篇短短的肉，结果写了那么多剧情唉。  
> 不过还是感谢特特的抛玉引砖(?)，这篇文真的写得好爽，满足了我三个愿望：  
> 第一是我终于正儿八经的写了篇fr，而不是擦边球的互攻或者无差了。  
> 第二是我几年前把《圣经》当睡前读物时就很想写恶魔天使au，现在终于写出来了。  
> 第三是我一直很想写一篇跟《无人之境》的歌词一样带着极端矛盾的浪漫关系的故事，想都没想过居然可以在fr身上体现出来。不过我觉得这首歌真的很符合本文中的fr，所以推荐大家听听看，而且细想想，这首歌甚至契合原剧第三季开始fr的关系。


End file.
